Les conséquences d'un séjour en Scandinavie
by Aiko no tani
Summary: Quelque chose a changé dans le parfum que dégage le détective consultant et John est bien décidé à trouver quoi. John/Sherlock établi


**Titre :** Les conséquences d'un séjour en Scandinavie

 **Fandom** **:** Sherlock

 **Disclaimer :** Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Steven Moffat

 **Genre** **:** Romance/Humor

 **Rating** **:** K+

 **Résumé :** Quelque chose a changé dans le parfum que dégage le détective consultant et John est bien décidé à trouver quoi. John/Sherlock établi

 **Avertissement :** Ce texte est écrit dans le cadre d'un jeu du FoF où il faut écrire en une heure sur un thème. Thème de ce texte : ARBRE

* * *

John était confortablement installé sur le canapé de l'appartement du 221B Baker Street, son ordinateur sur les genoux, rédigeant un énième article sur son blog. Leur dernière affaire les avait menés jusqu'en Norvège, pays qui en été était presque plus chaud que l'Angleterre dans certaines régions.

Les paysages avaient émerveillés le blond à tel point que leur séjour s'était retrouvé prolongé de près d'une semaine et demie après la résolution de l'enquête, son amant ayant protesté pour la forme comme quoi c'était absolument futile de s'extasier autant pour si peu. Ils avaient donc visité quelques villes, d'anciens villages vikings et surtout fait beaucoup de randonnées. Sherlock ne manqua pas à ces occasions de faire remarquer à son compagnon à quel point il avait l'air stupide avec ses "Sherlock regarde la cascade !", "Bon sang mais tu as vu cette rivière?" et autres exclamations. Pourtant il avait bien dû admettre que ce pays possédait des espaces naturels luxurieux et étonnants*.  
Ce ne fut que quelques jours après leur retour que John remarqua un changement, léger certes mais suffisant pour le perturber, chez Sherlock.

Le brun, vêtu d'un pyjama et de sa robe de chambre bleu nuit, investit le salon d'un pas las et s'avança vers le canapé. Une fois devant John il lui retira l'ordinateur des mains et le posa par terre, ignorant les protestations, puis s'allongea d'un large mouvement aux côtés de son colocataire et posa sa tête sur ses cuisses. John cessa de râler et poussa un soupir, depuis le temps habitué aux manières peu communes du détective consultant.

Alors qu'il attendait une potentielle explication, voire une nouvelle théorie sur un sujet totalement hors de sa portée, Sherlock le surprit par une demande.

"John, caresse-moi les cheveux."

Les sourcils blonds se levèrent de quelques millimètres, puis une main se glissa dans les mèches sombres, accédant à la demande incongrue. Une poignée de minutes passa avant que ces mêmes sourcils ne se froncent. John huma l'air, releva la tête, recommença. Le détective ouvrait un oeil, prêt à invectiver l'autre pour avoir cessé ses mouvements quand il sentit John se pencher sur lui et plonger le nez dans ses cheveux. Il n'eut pas le temps de commencer une phrase qu'une main tirait sa tête en arrière pour dégager son cou où un nez se nicha, inspirant brièvement.

"John? Peux-tu me donner la raison pour laquelle tu as-"

"Tu as changé d'eau de toilette dernièrement?"

"Non mais-"

"De savon alors?"  
"Non plus, quelque chose ne va pas?"

John s'accorda quelques secondes de réflexion avant de répondre, l'air pensif.

"Ton odeur a changé."

"Aucune importance."

"Pour toi peut-être pas, pour moi si. Aide moi à trouver en quoi."

"John, c'est une perte de temps … Je ne vous comprendrai jamais pour ce genre de choses stupides."

A sa plus grande surprise, son amant le repoussa et se leva avec un certain empressement. Il le vit sortir du salon, l'entendit traverser plusieurs pièces avant de revenir vers le canapé d'où le brun n'avait pas bougé, attendant une justification. Sans plus lui prêter plus d'attention, le médecin s'assit à même le sol et rouvrit son ordinateur portable, lançant une recherche.

"Des arbres? Qu'est-ce que des arbres ont à faire avec mon odeur?"  
"Chut, laisse moi chercher … donne moi ton bras s'il te plait."

Sherlock tendit son bras par réflexe, John le mit sous son nez et inspira à plusieurs reprises, fermant un onglet puis en rouvrant un autre avec une nouvelle recherche.

Bon sang ! D'où pouvait venir cette odeur boisée sur son amant? John tapait frénétiquement sur son clavier, cherchant quel arbre avait pu laisser ainsi son odeur sur son compagnon sans que lui-même ne la porte.

La réponse vint au bout d'une dizaine de laborieuses minutes, avec une évidence frappante au vu de leur dernier voyage : épicéa et pin. Ces deux espèces poussaient dans les lieux de la Norvège qu'ils avaient le plus fréquentés. Désormais plus serein, il se rassit sur le canapé après avoir refermé son ordinateur et se nicha à nouveau dans le cou de son amant, appréciant l'odeur presque épicée des conifères mêlée à son odeur habituelle.

Sherlock ne posa pas plus de question, ayant déduit la situation du comportement du blond, se laissant câliner sans protester. Maintenant il savait d'où venait cette impression perturbante d'avoir changé, mais de là à en connaître la raison … il décida qu'il reconsidérerai la question plus tard, appréciant pour le moment la bouche qui devenait taquine à la jonction de son épaule et de son cou.

* * *

*Je conseille le Preikestolen, une rando un peu longue mais sublime (unique prérequis : ne pas avoir le vertige)

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout ! Penser à laisser un petit mot à l'auteur, ça fait plaisir et c'est motivant )_


End file.
